Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power controller for supercapacitors.
Description of the Related Art
Supercapacitors contain a large number of charges and thus can be used as a power supply for small power motors for short-time operation. However, compared with chemical cells, supercapacitors have relatively low volume and capacity, as well as the following disadvantages: 1. the terminal voltage change rate of chemical cells is often less than 15%, while that of a supercapacitor often reaches 80-90% of the rated value; 2. the initial voltage of a supercapacitor cannot be too high, or the motor will malfunction; and 3. the working conditions of the motor, such as rotational speed and power output, cannot be regulated.